Malditas catracas do destino
by SM-Lime-chan
Summary: UA - Kagome tenta fugir dos problemas que causou no coração de outras pessoas. Mas durante essa fuga, poderia ela encontrar um amor que curasse tudo? INUKAG
1. Default Chapter

Uau... nao me matem!! Nao abandonei Meu Porto Seguro... mas é que o bloqueio tá triste por lá... e eu tava com a necessidade de escrever essa fic aki o/ Pode ficar meio complicado no inicio, mas no fim desse capitulo tem um historico pra voces poderem se situar tá blz?

* * *

**1º Capitulo**  
  
Andar na chuva sempre foi seu passatempo favorito. No meio de uma chuva de verão, lá estava Kagome. Percorria as ruas vazias de Sydney. Parava em determinados pontos pra levantar a cabeça e deixar os pingos lavarem suas lembranças. Esse era o motivo principal de sua mudança. Largou tudo o que tinha no Brasil e fugiu para a Austrália. Tentaria começar de novo. Dois anos haviam se passado, e suas lembranças ainda a perseguiam.  
  
Decidiu voltar para casa. A cidade parecia estar sem vida naquele dia, e sem vida, já bastava a menina. Morava em um apartamento espaçoso, em um dos melhores bairros da cidade. Sua vida profissional era perfeita. No dia da sua formatura em biomedicina, recebeu uma proposta espetacular de uma multinacional. Não demorou muito para pedir transferência para a filial australiana. E em dois anos, já era uma pesquisadora conhecida no meio cientifico.  
  
Logo fizera amigos. Dentre eles, Sango era a mais próxima, e nem mesmo ela sabia os motivos de sua ida a Austrália. Quando perguntavam sobre seu passado, mudava de assunto. Dizia que não havia nada de interessante nele. Kagome era conhecida pelos seus amigos como a pessoa mais animada que eles já haviam conhecido. No final das contas, ela era muito boa em esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos. A pessoa que conseguia ler seu olhar já não estava mais do lado dela, então era muito fácil fingir.  
  
Chegou em seu prédio. Ficou alguns minutos conversando com o porteiro. Ele parecia inconformado com o habito de sair na chuva. Ela apenas ria. Ninguém entendia essa sua mania, e talvez nem mesmo ela entendesse. Entrou em seu apartamento, e ligou o rádio. Adorava morar sozinha, mas odiava ficar no silencio. Tomou um banho, colocou um pijama e jogou-se em sua cama.  
  
Olhava para o teto e o seu ultimo dia em seu país corria pela sua memória. Todos os dias de chuva a faziam lembrar de seu passado, afinal, fora num dia de chuva que ela abandonara tudo. Não foi fácil pra ela, mas acreditava que longe dessas pessoas, elas poderiam ser felizes. Não queria prender mais ninguém a sua vida incerta.  
  
Lembrança  
  
Desceu de um táxi e saiu correndo em direção a portaria do prédio de Kouga. Pediu que o chamassem. Ele chegou rápido ao seu encontro, pensava que algo havia acontecido pra que ela estivesse em baixo daquela chuva procurando-o. Deu de cara com uma menina com olhos vermelhos de tantas lagrimas que por ali escorreram. Logo percebeu as malas ao lado da menina.  
  
- Kagome, o que aconteceu? Voce teve algum problema com seu apartamento? – perguntou Kouga preocupado como sempre com ela.  
- Eu to indo embora. – Kagome tentou ser o mais fria possível.  
- Perai! Como assim voce vai embora?  
- Desculpa por tudo que eu fiz na sua vida! Eu só te fiz sofrer! Seja muito feliz com a Ayame! – Kagome não conseguia conter mais as lagrimas.  
- Kagome, espera! Voce tinha me prometido que não fugiria mais!  
- Não dá... eu não posso continuar te prendendo assim Kouga... por favor! Seja feliz, e me esqueça! – Kagome pegou suas malas e se dirigia de volta ao táxi.  
- Eu vou te achar Kagome! Não me importa onde voce esteja, eu vou te achar!! – Kouga berrou da entrada de deu prédio, com lagrimas pelo rosto enquanto via Kagome fugindo naquele táxi.  
- Voce vai ser mais feliz assim, Kouga. – Kagome falou baixo, e se acabou em lagrimas.  
  
Final da Lembrança  
  
As lagrimas de Kouga daquele dia não a abandonavam. Sempre se perguntava se havia feito a coisa certa, e, ao ver que ele não a havia procurado, tinha certeza de que ele estava feliz. Havia se despedido de Houjo também, mas como ele já estava na Inglaterra, não teve que ver a tristeza estampada no rosto dele também.  
  
- Eles estão melhores sem mim. – e com essa frase, Kagome adormeceu.  
  
Acordou na segunda-feira como quem acorda depois de uma bebedeira. Todas aquelas tristezas a deixam de ressaca. Queria se enfiar logo de cara no trabalho, e não pensar em mais nada daquilo. Deixar pra trás suas magoas, e as magoas que deixara no coração dos outros.  
  
Tomou um banho, tomou seu café e foi logo pegar seu carro. Outra paixão que mantinha era seu carro. Um Acura RSX preto com um dragão rosa do lado. Seu carro era todo equipado, bem no estilo "Velozes e Furiosos". Gostava de correr a noite pelas ruas de Sydney.  
  
Não demorou muito pra chegar ao trabalho. Trabalhava para uma industria farmacêutica, e eles davam o apoio que ela precisava para suas pesquisas de Neurociências. Logo achou Sango, que chegara mais cedo.  
  
- Ué Sango, madrugou hoje?! – disse Kagome sem perder a oportunidade de zuar a amiga.  
- Claro! Hoje é o meu dia favorito do ano.  
- A chegada dos novatos! – Kagome havia se esquecido dessa data.  
- Ah não! O que aconteceu com voce esse final de semana? Como é que voce pode se esquecer de como iremos brincar com a cara deles!  
- Pior que eu não sei!  
  
As duas ficaram rindo, e maquinando planos pra brincar com os novatos. Nem parecia a mesma Kagome de domingo. Eram como pessoas distintas. Uma sorridente, brincalhona e outra triste, presa ao passado.  
  
Quando os novatos chegaram, tiveram uma deliciosa surpresa. Geralmente, apenas mulheres iam trabalhar por lá, e nesse ano haviam dois meninos no meio de todos. Os dois eram altos. O que chamou a atenção de Kagome, tinha cabelos compridos, da cor prata, e olhos dourados. Nunca havia visto um meio-youkai antes. Se não fosse as orelhinhas de cachorro, nem teria percebido. Já Sango, gostou mais do outro. Tinha o cabelo escuro, meio curtinho, mas longo o suficiente pra prende-lo. Tinha olhos azuis profundos. Quase perdera o fôlego olhando pra eles.  
  
- Isso vai ser divertido. – comentou Sango -Ah vai ser muito divertido!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Historico  
  
Houjo foi seu primeiro namorado. Tinha apenas 13 anos quando começaram, mas isso não importava, realmente estavam apaixonados. Ele era um pouco mais velho, tinha 15 anos. Ficaram durante 6 meses juntos, tempo suficiente pra ficarem marcados. Apenas se separaram pois o pai de Houjo fora transferido, e ele teve que ir junto. Sempre se falavam, encontravam-se quando possível. Quando Houjo estava na faculdade, decidiu ir morar com uns parentes na Inglaterra. Kagome recebeu diversos convites dele pra ir junto, mas nunca teve coragem de ir.  
  
Teve um namorico logo após a primeira despedida de Houjo, mas não amava esse menino. Ele só acabou deixando um enorme medo de compromisso na garota. Ficou 5 anos sem conseguir namorar sério uma pessoa. Saia, ficava, mas nem se incomodava de dar ou pegar telefones. Tudo na mais clássico "one night stand"  
  
Quase sem querer, conheceu quem seria seu terceiro namorado, Kouga. Gostavam de um mesmo programa, e isso os aproximou. Quando deram por si, já estavam apaixonados. Moravam em cidades diferentes, e essa fora a força que ajudou a passar pra uma faculdade federal. Nunca fora a namorada perfeita, o magoara demais. E por ironia do destino, uma semana depois de matriculada, terminou o namoro. Continuaram amigos, na verdade, Kouga era o melhor amigo de Kagome. Mas isso não apagou de sua consciência tudo o que fizera. Mesmo com todos "eu já esqueci tudo" que Kouga vivia dizendo, Kagome ainda se culpava. E toda essa culpa a fez fugir de perto dele.

* * *

Tah aew galera! Esse eh o primeiro capitulo... bom, essa fic eh baseada na minha vida mesmo. é que uma vez uma amiga disse que a minha vida ateh daria uma boa novela... e pensando nisso, resolvi transformar numa fic... claro q nem tudo eh igual... ainda nao moro na Australia... Ainda! Nos proximos capitulos toda a historia da Kagome vai ficar mais clara...  
  
Bjusssss

Contato: icq:96673411 ; msn: ; blog:  
  
Lime-chan


	2. Uma inesperada visita

Elas podiam sentir o medo no olhar das novatas. Os dois homens, no entanto, pareciam não se importar com toda aquela brincadeirinha de recepção. Inuyasha nunca fora do tipo sociável, talvez por isso nem se importava em conhecer seus novos colegas de trabalho. Já Miroku estava encantado com a beleza das moças que estavam em sua frente. Os dois se conheceram na faculdade, e essa não era a primeira empresa pra qual trabalhavam. Resolveram sair de sua antiga firma, quando descobriram que a Sengoku Jidai financiava pesquisas neurocientificas. 

Numa pose autoritária, Kagome e Sango mostravam os laboratórios para seus novos companheiros de trabalho. Caminhavam por entre os aparelhos descrevendo a forma de usa-los o mais rápido possível para que todos se desesperassem. Achavam divertido botar medo. Era um pequeno "trote". Ao final do passeio, as caras das novatas eram hilárias, e as duas não resistiram e caíram na gargalhada.

Gente, essa foi só uma brincadeirinha. Pra vocês sentirem-se em casa! – Kagome disse quase não contendo as risadas.  
-É gente, amanhã com muita calma, vamos explicar tudo o que vocês realmente irão fazer ta bem? – completou Sango.

As duas mulheres não sabiam o que fora mais engraçado a cara de medo na cara das novatas ou a cara de alivio que fizeram depois. Logo depois da brincadeirinha, todos ficaram ali conversando. Kagome era uma das mais divertidas. Ria, contava como fora enganada da mesma forma, simplesmente parecia a pessoa mais animada do mundo.  
De longe os dois rapazes apenas observavam a movimentação.

Inuyasha, que empresa é essa? você notou quantas mulheres lindas tem por aqui? É um paraíso!

Já está pensando em perversões não é Miroku? Me pergunto se um dia você vai aprender algo! – disse Inuyasha, que teve sua atenção presa pela presença de Kagome na sala.

Humpf, fala de mim mas já ta de olho na tal Kagome não é!

Ta doido? Odeio pessoas como ela. Perfeitas demais. Todos amam, todos querem ser seus amigos.

Mas ela é linda não é?

Cala a boca Miroku! Eu to fora daqui. – disse Inuyasha saindo do local.

É hora do ataque – Miroku sussurrou indo de encontro às novatas – Bom dia Senhoritas!

O resto do dia foi só de apresentações. Kagome logo notou a falta do moço alto de cabelos prateados, mas nada comentou. Sango prestou atenção em todas as palavras de Miroku. Ele tinha algo que chamara sua atenção. Só não sabia o que era. Já a atenção de Miroku estava dispersa por todas no local. Não resistia a uma mulher bonita.

Mais um dia havia passado. Até que fora um dia divertido. Em seu carro, voltando pra casa, lembrava do rapaz de olhos dourados. Nunca vira olhos assim, tão brilhantes, tão convidativos. Pareciam ter um efeito hipnótico. Parou em um sinal. Balançou sua cabeça na tentativa de afasta-lo de seus pensamentos. Antes de qualquer coisa, não pretendia colocar mais ninguém em sua vida. E ter um dos seus casos passageiros com alguém da mesma empresa nem passada por sua cabeça.

Desde que terminou seu namoro com Kouga, Kagome não quis outro relacionamento sério. Tinha como sua maior especialidade sumir da vida dos homens que conhecia. Saia, divertia-se, mas nem telefone deixava. Eram relacionamentos vazios, ela sabia disso. Mas não conseguia levar nada a frente. Até tentou uma vez. Porém, quando o rapaz confessou que estava gostando dela, apavorou-se. O fantasma de como havia machucado as pessoas a assombrava.

A semana passou voando. Ensinar todas aqueles novatos dava trabalho. Seus pensamentos quanto a Inuyasha logo sumiram. Batiam de frente quase todos os dias. Ele era grosso, rude, egoísta. Ela respondia sempre a altura, é claro. Seu orgulho não deixaria que ele saísse melhor. Inuyasha continuava achando que Kagome era o esteriotipo da menina popular. Aquela que todos sonham em ser igual, tentam imitar. A pessoa mais animada dentro do laboratório.

Já Sango e Miroku estavam se entendendo muito bem. Claro que o lado mulherengo dele já havia se destacado, mas nada que um olhar mais estreito não o fizesse correr pedindo perdão. Inuyasha achava hilário ver o amigo assim. Ele nunca se prendera a uma única mulher, e agora pedia desculpas quando Sango não gostava de algo.

Na sexta feira, Kagome não agüentava mais ver a papelada que teve que enfrentar no trabalho. Os novatos começaram a trazer projetos de pesquisa, e ela era a encarregada de tudo. Apesar de grosso, estúpido, idiota, e tudo mais, o projeto de Inuyasha foi o que mais lhe chamou a atenção. Nunca tinha visto algo tão completo.

Depois de tudo arrumado e guardado dirigiu-se a garagem do prédio. Um longo suspiro foi tudo o que saiu dos lábios da moça frente ao seu carro. Tinha trabalho a fazer em casa, não poderia aproveitar o final de semana, e no final das contas, acabaria tendo lembranças não-agradaveis. Estava chovendo. Entrou em seu carro e deu partida. O barulho do motor era algo reconfortante. Já estava escuro, e mesmo com a chuva resolvera passear pela orla de Sydney.

Realmente adorava aquela cidade. Era linda. Perfeita, se arriscaria a dizer. E mesmo com toda a sua perfeição, não fora capaz de faze-la esquecer o que deixara pra trás.

Logo chegou em seu predio. Estacionou o carro na garagem, e passou pela portaria para pegar sua correspondência. Enquanto checava sua caixa de correios, seu porteiro a chamou.

Srta Kagome.  
- Sim, Sr. Jinenji – Kagome respondeu com um belo sorriso no rosto.  
- Aquele rapaz ali – o porteiro apontou para a sala de espera – está esperando a Srta chegar desde hoje cedo.  
- Obrigada por avisar!

Kagome andou em direção a sala um pouco curiosa, não conseguia reconhecer o rosto daquela pessoa. Quando finalmente reconheceu a pessoa, deixou tudo que estava em suas mãos caírem despertanto a atenção da pessoa misteriosa.

Kouga, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Kagome com os olhos já cheios de lagrimas.  
- Eu vim te procurar. Eu prometi que não deixaria você fugir! – disse Kouga se levantando.  
- Por favor vá embora! – pediu Kagome, dando pequenos passos para trás.  
- Kagome, não faça isso. Não fuja. Por favor. – disse Kouga estendendo sua mão para alcança-la.

Kagome virou para trás e correu. Não acreditava que depois de todo esse tempo ele viria atrás dela. Ele deveria estar no Brasil, feliz ao lado de Ayame. Como isso havia acontecido? Como ele descobriu onde morava? Todas as perguntas possíveis passavam pela cabeça de Kagome.

Kouga não tentou segui-la. Achou um erro te-la procurado, assim, direto. Pediu desculpas ao porteiro, que olhava assustado toda aquela confusão, e voltou para o hotel onde estava hospedado.

Em baixo da forte chuva que caia sobre Sydney, Kagome andava sem rumo. Gotas de chuva e lágrimas se confundiam em seu rosto. Seus olhos já estavam vermelhos. Não sabia por onde estava andando. Nem percebia as pessoas passando ao seu lado. Chegou, até, a esbarrar em algumas.

Inuyasha fazia sua caminhada noturna de sempre. Era um dos hábitos que não conseguia largar. Mesmo sob forte chuva, não desistia de andar pela cidade. Pensar em tudo que acontecera Naquele dia, sentiu alguém esbarrar e nele, e quase cair. Ao segurar a figura, a reconhecera. Era sua chefe, Kagome. Encarou-a e tentou acorda-la do aparente transe.

Kagome! Hei! Olha pra mim! Sou eu, Inuyasha! - logo reparou nas lágrimas que pareciam se confundir com a chuva.  
- Minha vida vai desabar – falou Kagome ainda presa em seu transe.  
- Ai, Kagome! Acorda vai! – disse Inuyasha sacudindo a menina.

Kagome continuou chorando, e então Inuyasha achou melhor leva-la até sua casa para tentar acorda-la de alguma forma. Não conseguia entender o que se passara. A mulher que considerava ser a perfeição em pessoa, desabando em lagrimas, em sua frente. Não podia negar que sentira abalado por aquela cena, muitas vezes se irritava com toda aquela alegria mas adorava seu sorriso.  
Inuyasha conseguiu convence-la a trocar de roupa, já que as suas estavam molhadas. Logo, colocou Kagome em sua cama e esperou que ela dormissse. Foi então, dormir na sala, mais exatamente no sofá. Deitado em seu sofá, olhando a chuva que ainda caia pela janela, só conseguia pensar nas unicas palavras que Kagome dissera: "Minha vida vai desabar". Depois de um tempo, não resistiu e caiu no sono...

Tah bem, eu sei que td mundo quer me matar/ Eu andei mto cheia de problemas, e bem, ainda to cheia de problemas, mas lembrei de como é bom ficar escrevendo pra me distrair um pouco... Me desculpem a demora... os proximos capilos nao vao demorar, e o proximo capitulo da minha outra fic já tá sendo escrito, então não se preocupem: eu voltei o/  
Mto Obrigada a tds os comentarios )  
E bjussss até a proxima!  
Lime-chan


	3. Em torno da perfeição

O sono não favoreceu Inuyasha. A preocupação com a mulher deitada em sua cama o consumiu. Mas não se deixaria convencer de que era pura bondade. Aquela mulher era sua chefe. Levantava a cada para checar se tudo estava certo. Não pode deixar de reparar no rosto marcado pelas lagrimas que ali escorreram. Recordou de coisas enterradas em sua memória, coisas que preferia não lembrar.

- Feh, não é a toa que não gosto da perfeição dela. – Inuyasha pensou alto enquanto se dirigia para sala para uma nova tentativa de dormir.

_Não sabia dizer onde estava. Sabia apenas que era um lugar conhecido. Já estivera ali algumas vezes, e fora capaz de recordar o sentimento que aquele ambiente carregava._

_Era um quarto grande. Da janela podia ver o sol se pondo. Sentiu estar deitado em uma cama resolvendo, então, se levantar. O pôr-do-sol era tão convidativo que não resistiu, precisava ir até a janela. Chegando lá, viu um jardim, e uma mulher se dirigindo ao portão. Carregava varias malas, parecia estar indo embora daquela casa._

_E naquele momento, ele soube onde estava. E lembrou-se porque aquela mulher estava partindo de sua vida._

_Pensava ter tudo em sua vida. Uma carreia bem sucedida, um belo lar, e o grande amor de sua vida. Não imaginava, porem, quem considerava ser o grande amor de sua vida na verdade só queria o status, o dinheiro que a família do rapaz possuía. Lembrou-se de como ela sempre fora considerada perfeita, apesar de sua frieza. Lembrou-se de como viu sua vida desabar naquele momento._

_Com um turbilhão de lembranças em sua cabeça, Inuyasha olhou mais uma vez para a mulher partindo. Viu o momento em que ela parou, e olhou para trás, para a janela onde estava o rapaz. Algo estava diferente. O belo rosto da moça, não era o de Kikyou, e sim de Kagome._

Acordou assustado. Há tempos não sonhava com a bela moça que fechou seu coração. Levantou do sofá e foi até a janela. Era estranho ver como as duas eram parecidas. Apesar de ter presenciado um momento de "fraqueza" de Kagome, ainda a considerava perfeita demais.

Notou que já havia amanhecido, e era uma bela manhã de sábado. Todo sinal da chuva do dia anterior havia desaparecido. Não havia nuvem alguma no céu. Levantou, e foi direto para a janela. Ficou ali, preso por toda a beleza que aquele dia apresentava.

Acordou com os raios de Sol que conseguiam se esquivar da cortina. Abriu seus olhos, com a impressão de que tivera um sonho absurdo. Em questão de milisegundo notou que não estava em seu quarto. Lembranças da noite passada vieram a sua cabeça. Kouga, andar na chuva, esbarrar em Inuyasha.

Sentou na cama. Encolheu suas pernas, e levou suas mãos até seu rosto. Já sabia onde estava. Estava na casa de Inuyasha. Mal Kouga havia chegado, e as coisas já estavam bagunçadas. Foi parar logo na casa de um homem que quase não suporta em seu trabalho.

Levantou da cama e foi ao banheiro. Queria ver o estrago que tantas lagrimas fizera em seu rosto. Não pode deixar de se surpreender. O estrago fora maior do que poderia ter imaginado. Lavou seu rosto, e voltou para pegar o lençol. Não iria procurar o rapaz nos trajes que se encontrava. Saiu do quarto, andou pelo corredor e logo chegou na sala. Seus passos não poderiam ser ouvidos por qualquer um, mas como se tratava de um meio youkai, não pode disfarça-los.

Chegou na sala, e lá estava ele. Encarando-a, procurando em seus olhos uma explicação pelo ocorrido da noite anterior. Tentou esboçar varias desculpas, mas nenhuma parecia convincente o suficiente para ocultar que não passava de uma mulher fraca, com um passado que voltou para assusta-la.

Poderia tentar adivinhar por quanto tempo ficaram ali, com os olhares fixos um no outro, mas não conseguiria. Perdera a própria noção do tempo naqueles olhos dourados.

Inuyasha não conseguia parar de olhar para a mulher a sua frente. No pouco tempo em que trabalharam juntos, sempre notava, e odiava, a perfeição dela. Nunca havia reparado na semelhança com sua ex-namorada. Mas seu sonho abrira sua percepção. Kagome podia não ser fria como Kikyou, mas com certeza também era considerada a mulher perfeita por diversas pessoas.

Poderia pensar em diversas perguntas. Afinal de contas, foi ele quem a achou na rua. Poderia pedir algumas explicações. Mas nada disso passava por sua cabeça naquele momento. Não tinha o menor interesse na vida daquela pessoa. Depois de reviver a dor de uma perda em seu sonho, não tinha muita vontade de olhar para aquela mulher.

Afastou-se da janela, e dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Quando já se encontrava na porta, olhou para trás. Na direção daquela que carregava tantas similaridades com uma pessoa ingrata.

- Você deve estar com fome. Eu preparei um café.

- Obrigada.

Kagome seguiu o jovem hanyou. A cozinha era bem grande, assim como o resto do apartamento. Sentou-se na mesa, de frente para Inuyasha. Ficaram em silencio. Comendo e presos em seus pensamentos.

Não parava de pensar em lugares distantes, onde ninguém a conhecesse. Onde recomeçaria de novo. Onde seria a pessoa que todos acham meiga, e feliz. Pensou em todo o trabalho de pedir uma transferência, dar motivos para ir embora. Esquecer os amigos que deixaria pra trás. Faria tudo de novo. Afinal, não era a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo. Não agüenta enfrentar os assuntos que ficaram pendentes em seu passado.

Uma voz acabou despertando-a de sua pequena insanidade.

Devia admitir. Estava curioso. Queria saber o que faria a perfeição desabar. O que leva a tona lagrimas e falta de rumo. Será que no final, ninguém é perfeito, mas algumas pessoas chegavam tão próximas a isso que pareciam divinas. Não resistiu, e um comentário teve que ser feito.

- Me desculpe. Sei que não tenho nada a ver com isso, chefe. Mas... – foi interrompido pela mulher.

- Você tem todo o direito de saber – disse Kagome levando a xícara de café dos labios até a mesa. – E por favor, me chame de Kagome.

- Então Kagome, não que eu queira entender sua vida. Mas você não parece o tipo de garota que sai correndo pelas ruas chorando. – Inuyasha levantou seu olhar, para encara-la.

- Na verdade – Kagome deu uma pausa e respirou fundo. E com um leve sorriso no rosto, levantou-se indo para a pia. – a vida não é perfeita. No meu caso, eu gosto de fugir, e não encarar essa realidade.

Inuyasha ficou um tanto indignado. Odiava pessoas que queriam se esconder numa falsa humildade. Fingiam que suas vidas eram um caos, mas na verdade não poderiam ser melhores. Aquelas pessoas que faziam um enorme drama para ganhar atenção. Desejam, num puro ato egocêntrico, que as pessoas a sua volta ficassem com pena. Que parassem durante seu dia agitado para pensar: oh será que ela está bem?

Não concebeu que a mulher a sua frente fazia o oposto. Kagome era uma daquelas que não desejavam a pena de ninguém. Odiava que os outros a consolassem. Queria que cada um cuidasse de sua própria vida e não da dela. E por isso escondia coisas que preferia não ter vivido.

- Uau – Inuyasha falou irônico. – então você não é a bonequinha de porcelana que aparenta ser.

- Eu deveria ser uma atriz por todos pensarem assim.

- Sinceramente, me responda: O que você sabe das imperfeições da vida? – perguntou com um ar rude, e um olhar que parecia em chamas.

- Muito mais do que você em toda a sua falsa agressividade qualquer dia irá saber. – respondeu Kagome, lembrando-se da prepotência que odiava naquele rapaz.

- Não me diga. O conto de fada ainda não está completo. Ainda está sofrendo com as maldades da madrasta, Cinderela?

- Você não tem idéia do que está falando! – Kagome largou a xícara na pia e foi na direção do rapaz. – Você não sabe da minha vida, você não poderia nem sonhar com o que aconteceu comigo! Deixe de bancar o sabichão, porque isso você está longe de ser!

Kagome foi para o quarto do rapaz, trocou de roupa. Colocou a roupa molhada da noite anterior. Pegou sua bolsa. Queria sair daquele lugar.

Inuyasha ficou no portal do quarto, impedindo a saída da jovem. Ainda queria perguntar mais algumas coisas. Talvez queria apenas que ela sofresse um pouco com suas palavras, numa forma de vingança sobre a pessoa errada, mas que tinha enorme semelhança com a que realmente deveria ouvir tudo aquilo.

- Então me diga Cinderela, em que ponto sua vida não é perfeita? Você tem a carreira, você tem a vida social, você tem a beleza. Por que você realmente acha que as pessoas acreditariam quando você diz que a vida não é perfeita!

- Você quer realmente saber? – Kagome disse com seus olhos novamente cheios de lagrimas por todas as lembranças que nunca conseguira colocar em palavras. Aproximou-se de Inuyasha e soltou-as como em um turbilhão. – Você acha perfeito ter que sair do seu pais de origem pra fugir de tudo? Você, por acaso, tem que conviver com o fato de que magoou todas as pessoas que já te amaram um dia? Você tem idéia do que é ter arruinado a vida delas? – Kagome parou ao notar o espanto do rapaz. Suspirou e continuou a falar. – Ontem eu estava daquele jeito porque não consegui me esconder bem o suficiente. Porque agora, eu vou ter que abandonar os meus amigos e ir para um outro lugar. Vou ter que recomeçar do zero! Isso é perfeito pra você?

Inuyasha não entendia aquilo. Ela era diferente. Estava arrependido por ter falado tudo aquilo. Não sabia muito bem como agir. A jovem continuava em sua frente, encarando-o com lagrimas rolando de seus olhos. Num impulso, abraçou-a. Houve resistência por parte dela, no inicio. Mas logo sentiu que aquele não era apenas mais um abraço. Era um lugar reconfortante para estar.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos. Kagome soltou-se do abraço, tentou se recompor. Inuyasha encarava-a de uma forma irritante. Ficou imaginando 300 mil desculpas, mas sabia que não merecia. Orgulhoso demais, não pode nem dizer um simples "me perdoe".

Kagome andou até a porta. Inuyasha seguiu-a de perto, ainda tentando achar alguma razão em tudo que havia ouvido. A jovem parou, tirou um óculos escuros para esconder o inchaço.

- Eu gostaria muito se ninguém da empresa ficasse sabendo disso.

- Está certo.

Kagome saiu dali. Queria se jogar em sua cama e fingir que aquilo nunca acontecera. Nunca imaginou que acabaria desabafando com aquele homem. Queria apenas esquecer aquilo. Teria muito o que fazer pela frente, já que transferências dão trabalho.

Oi pessoas! \o/

Antes que pensem mal de mim, eu não me acho perfeita! Essa parte da historia já não tem nada a ver comigo... mas acho que agora vai ficar mais interessante!

Bom, eu não estou conseguindo colocar meu msn aqui... então dêem uma olhadinha no profile para pegar ok?

Muito obrigada pelas reviews!

Bjão

Lime-chan


	4. E vc não mudou nada

Existe um ditado popular que diz: "quem vive de passado é museu!". Mas o que poderia se dizer de uma moça que tenta fugir de seu passado, de seus fracassos. "Sou um fugitivo de todas as coisas, mas por mais que eu fuja, as trevas puxam-me de volta".

Somos o que somos, graças às experiências que tivemos, das decisões que tomamos. E no final de nossas vidas podemos nos tornar pessoas amarguradas, presas em coisas que não fomos, presas a pessoas que deixamos de ser.Uns dizem que há uma grande lição por trás de nossa vida. Outros dizem que ganhamos o tempo de uma vida para que possamos fazer o que quisermos, o famoso livre arbítrio. Mas na verdade, a vida parece querer brincar com nossos sentimentos, ver o quanto agüentamos, ver se agüentamos.

É triste ver uma jovem mulher se tornar uma fugitiva de seu próprio passado. Ver que se sente culpada pela infelicidade daqueles que um dia amou. É uma dor que nem todos conseguem carregar, mas ela era forte. Tinha esperanças de que poderia ter dias melhores.

Era impressionante ver que ainda possuía esperanças quando foi para a Austrália. E ainda a tinha 2 anos depois. Nunca tivera uma vida fácil, mas quem tem, certo? Uma cidade diferente deveria ajudá-la a esquecer tudo. Novos amigos, novos ambientes. Mas as coisas só pioraram.

Logo viu que a marca que deixara nos corações daqueles que um dia amou era grande demais até mesmo para ela curar. Coisas que os dois disseram, coisas que os dois fizeram. Percebeu, então, que deveria sair da vida deles para que nunca mais atrapalhasse.

Foi para a Austrália com essa vontade. E com a esperança de que talvez, em outro país, poderia recomeçar. Poderia ser feliz. Todos a sua volta achavam que ela era feliz, mas não era bem assim. No fundo, era uma pessoa deprimida que não queria a piedade de ninguém.

Sua tentativa de fuga falhou. Kouga já sabia onde estava. Inuyasha viu que não passava de uma fraca. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que o mundo que criara caísse sobre sua cabeça. Precisava de um novo lugar, de um novo refugio. Dessa vez seria diferente. Dessa vez seria feliz e ninguém a procuraria.

Fazia uma lista de paises enquanto voltava para casa. Distraia-se olhando para as pessoas que andavam nas ruas, tentando imaginar como a vida delas era. Pensando se um dia teria uma vida mais feliz, se seria capaz de apagar tudo que passou. Passou por alguns casais que trouxeram lembranças. Lembrou de seus sonhos, lembrou de quando era feliz. Sentia que havia um abismo entre aquela época e os dias de hoje.

Em meio a tantas lembranças, resolveu mudar seu percurso. Conhecia uma praia deserta, e há anos não ia a praias. No caminho, só conseguia pensar nas viagens que fez com sua família. Sempre iam à praia. Isso a acalmava de uma forma incompreensível.

Era lindo perceber como, depois de toda a chuva da noite passada, o dia estava lindo. Assim que chegou a praia, tirou seus sapatos e correu para a areia. Sentou-se em qualquer lugar e apenas admirou o céu e o mar. Fechou seus olhos, queria sentir a brisa que batia em seu rosto, queria ouvir o som das ondas quebrando na areia e esquecer que não poderia viver assim pra sempre.

Ouviu passos se aproximando, mas preferiu continuar apreciando aquele momento. A pessoa que se aproximava sentou ao seu lado. Logo com a primeira palavra, reconheceu de quem se tratava.

-Não é a toa que você escolheu vir para a Austrália. Não há lugar melhor para alguém que ame tanto o mar como você.

-Não é nada mal... – respondeu Kagome sem abrir seus olhos.

-Por que você não olha pra mim?

-Querer fingir que nada disso esta acontecendo é um bom motivo?

-Você continua a mesma de sempre sabia? – disse Kouga com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-E você continua cumprindo suas promessas. Você me achou. E o que pretende fazer agora? Espero que seja voltar pra casa podendo se orgulhar da sua caçada.

-Você tem que ser tão amarga desse jeito!

-Ah claro! Esqueci que tenho que ser alegre, simpática e sorridente com todo mundo! Até com aqueles que não respeitam minhas decisões...

-Você acha que eu não tentei ficar sem você por perto! Eu tentei! Juro que tentei, mas não consigo! Você é mais importante do que você pode imaginar.

- Claro. Ficar sem alguém pra atrapalhar a sua vida realmente é muito difícil!

-Kagome, quando eu falei que você atrapalhava minha vida!

-Não precisava falar ne Kouga! – respondeu Kagome se levantando – você realmente esperava que eu aceitaria numa boa ver que você estava apoiando a sua vida na minha? E quando eu quase fui pra Inglaterra? Você sequer queria levantar da cama! Se eu continuasse do seu lado, você nunca seguiria em frente com a sua vida. Eu fui embora porque era o melhor para todos.

Kagome tirou um pouco da areia de seu corpo. Já estava na hora de ir para casa. Precisava ajeitar tudo para sua próxima mudança. Foi andando em direção a calçada, sem olhar para trás. Kouga continuava sentado tentando digerir tudo que ouvira. Quando Kagome alcançou a calçada, sentiu um braço a segurando.

-Só me responde algumas coisas, Kagome.

-Pergunta. – permitiu Kagome sem olhar para trás.

-Você é feliz?

-Você pode perguntar qualquer coisa, menos isso Kouga. Você já sabe a resposta.

-Você realmente acredita que foi melhor assim pra todos?

-Não sei. Só sei que eu não agüentava mais a dor de machucar vocês.

-Só mais uma coisa: você vai fugir de novo, não vai?

-Você tem algum motivo pra eu não fugir?

-Acho que não posso fazer nada se essa é a sua vontade.

-Kouga – chamou Kagome enquanto ficava de frente para o rapaz.

-O que foi?

-Eu só quero que você saiba que se eu pudesse, eu apagaria toda a dor que causei a você. Não há um dia que eu não pense em toda a magoa que deixei. Eu sei que hoje você não entende, e diz que me quer perto de você. Mas um dia você entenderá que assim é melhor.

-Olha Kagome, me perdoe por ter te atrapalhado, mas eu precisava saber que você estava bem...

-Bom, como você pode ver, eu estou bem. Então... adeus... mais uma vez. – disse Kagome se soltando de Kouga, indo embora. Não conseguiu disfarçar a voz embargada devido as lágrimas q caiam de seus olhos.

Kouga nada podia fazer. Da mesma forma que há dois anos atrás, viu Kagome partir de sua vida. Dessa vez, ele sabia que ela estava bem. Morava em um lindo apartamento, tinha um bom emprego. Agora, ele poderia seguir em frente.

Kagome seguiu seu caminho sem olhar para trás. Tinha que passar a impressão de forte, decidida, confiante em sua escolha. Estava cansada, mas ninguém, principalmente Kouga poderia saber.

Chegou em seu apartamento, e ouviu as desculpas do porteiro. Ele ficou preocupado com o sumiço da moça, e sentiu-se culpado já que permitiu que Kouga a esperasse.

-Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem! – disse Kagome para Jinenji com um belo sorriso nos lábios – Ele apenas me surpreendeu, não precisa se desculpar.

-Está bem então Srta. Kagome! Obrigada.

-Não há de que.

Kagome manteve o sorriso no rosto enquanto esperava o elevador. Teve uma conversa agradável com a senhora até chegar em seu andar. Saiu do elevador e apenas esperou a porta se fechar. Encostou na parede e escorregou suas costas até sentar no chão. Não sabia pra onde iria. Não tinha idéia de como iria ao trabalho na segunda feira.

Inuyasha não conseguia ficar sossegado. Já havia deixado milhares de recados no telefone de Kagome e ate agora nenhuma resposta. Queria saber se ela estava em casa, se estava bem. Sentiu-se culpado pelo estado dela.

Não sabia se era apenas o sentimento de culpa falando mais alto, mas sentiu-se intrigado por tudo o que a moça havia dito. Não sabia que alguém poderia se sentir tão magoada por dentro e carregar o mais belo sorriso durante o decorrer do dia.

Em sua sala, ficou observando o dia passar pela grande janela. Foi ao seu quarto algumas vezes, e em todas lembrou-se da figura de Kagome dormindo em sua cama. Era como se a moça tivesse dominado seu mente. Nem ao menos conseguiu dormir em sua cama, contentou-se com o sofá durante mais uma noite.

Oi gente! \o/ Eu sei que demorei e este capitulo está mt pequeno... me perdoem!

Outra coisa, eu percebi que não estou conseguindo postar os capítulos no formato que eles deveriam ficar... assim q eu souber como ajeitar isso eu arrumo ok?

Muito Obrigada pelas reviews! Adoro elas )

Bjossssss

Lime-chan


	5. Desespero Sielnncioso

Segunda feira, 7 horas da manha. Geralmente, a essa hora, ela estaria de pé, tomando um café e se preparando para uma caminhada ao longo da praia. Mas não tinha vontade de levantar. Não conseguia achar forças para seguir com seu caminho.

Encontrar Kouga foi pior do que esperava. Chegou a pensar em como seria se um dia ele a encontrasse, mas nada do que imaginou se comparava a dor que sentiu ao ver que ele não havia mudado, que ele não havia esquecido sua promessa.

9 horas da manha. Imaginou que seu chefe já estaria na empresa. Esticou sua mão, e pegou o telefone. Ligou para avisar que estava doente, que não poderia comparecer ao trabalho por uma semana. Sua reputação era tão boa, que não fizeram perguntas. Até recomendaram que ficasse em casa por duas semanas. Afinal, Kagome sequer havia tirado férias nos dois anos em que estava lá.

Desligou o telefone, e se escondeu em baixo do edredom. Queria deitar e fingir que não existia. Apesar de seu trabalho ser a única coisa em sua vida, não queria encarar Inuyasha. Quem sabe, às vezes, a partir de sua ausência o rapaz esquecesse todo o incidente do final de semana.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Pedir desculpas nunca foi seu forte. Não é a toa que Inuyasha passou o final de semana tentando ensaiar algumas palavras. Kagome era sua chefe, não podia deixar que birras do passado estragassem seu novo emprego.

Levantou cedo, se arrumou rápido. Queria ser o primeiro a chegar. Pelos boatos sobre a moça, sabia que ela sempre chegava um pouco antes do horário. Teve sorte, não enfrentou transito para chegar até a empresa.

Ao chegar, notou como tudo estava vazio. Não havia ninguém, nem Kagome. Ficou esperando próximo a porta da sala da moça, mas nada dela chegar. Ouviu o telefone do chefe tocar. Ele falou algo que não conseguiu acompanhar. Logo a porta dele abriu.

-Ah! Inuyasha! Faça um favor pra mim – disse Sesshoumaru, o chefe, ao ver Inuyasha.

-O que é?

- Avise a Sango que Kagome está doente e não vira pelas próximas duas semanas. E peça que passe aqui mais tarde.

-Kagome está doente? – Inuyasha tentava processar o que acabara de ouvir. Devia ser culpa de toda a chuva que tomou no fim de semana, mas não aparecer por duas semana?

-Sim. Agora, vá e avise a Sango assim que ela chegar.

-Sim, senhor.

Inuyasha achou plausível a desculpa dada por Kagome. Depois de toda a chuva que tomou no fim de semana, uma gripe seria esperada. Mas parecia ter uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça o culpando. Dizendo que ela estaria ali se não fosse a grosseria dele. Que se ela não a julgasse pelas aparências tudo estaria bem. Não podia imaginar a bagunça que se encontrava dentro do coração da jovem.

Inuyasha esperava impaciente a chegada de Sango. Eram tão amigas, e provavelmente Kagome comentaria algo pra ela. Era difícil admitir, mas Kagome não saíra de seus pensamentos em todo o fim de semana. Depois de tanto tempo vendo uma mulher forte e independente, ainda não acreditava em quão frágil ela realmente era. Acreditava que ela era apenas mais uma certinha no mundo, mas acabou se mostrando cheia de mistérios. Como poderia deixar de tentar adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça dela?

Logo Sango chegou. Inuyasha não perdeu tempo, e correu para avisá-la. Quem sabe ela não teria alguma noticia. Ou então uma bronca por seu comportamento do final de semana. Entrou no escritório da jovem sem nem bater na porta.

- Hei Sango, a Kagome não vai vir por duas semanas. – disse o rapaz encostado na parede, de frente para Sango.

- Ue, ela ta doente? – perguntou surpresa.

- Pensei que você poderia me responder isso. O chefe disse que sim, mas não to levando isso muito a serio.

- Nossa! E desde quando você passa seus dias especulando sobre a vida da Kagome? Não conhecia esse seu lado!

- Feh! Não tenho lado desse nenhum! Eu... só... queria saber. Eu a vi no final de semana e ela não parecia bem.

- Estranho. Nunca vi Kagome de mal humor, ou deprimida. Mas também ela nunca foi uma pessoa muito aberta quanto a sua vida pessoal.

- Deixando de baboseiras – disse o rapaz querendo não parecer preocupado demais – o chefe pediu pra você passar na sala dele quando você chegasse.

- Obrigada fofoqueiro!

- Feh! Ta ficando louca? – disse um hanyou um tanto furioso.

- Ai ai... vou me divertir muito com você por aqui... – Sango resmungou ao sair de sua sala.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Há tempo não fazia isso. Levou seu edredom para a sala, e assistia TV o dia todo. Nada a fazia sentir melhor do que acompanhar todos os seriados que estavam passando. Sentia o drama de cada um, chorava, sorria. Fazia comentários sozinha. Como na ultima vez que fizera isso. Ela realmente não havia mudado, mas agora não precisa mais manter as aparências na frente de seus pais. Morava sozinha, e podia, finalmente, demonstrar o que sentia, nem que fosse apenas para a TV a sua frente.

Em um momento estava desvendando um crime, no outro acompanhava os erros e acertos de um doutor tentando criar seus filhos após a morte da esposa, em outro se envolvia nos relacionamentos de adolescentes criados em algum lugar da ensolarada Califórnia.

Entre um e outro seriado, lavava seu rosto, tomava um banho, e às vezes se lembrava de comer alguma coisa. Durante alguns comerciais não resistia a olhar um pequeno globo que mantinha em sua sala, Ficou imaginando em qual país se daria melhor. Em qual deles poderia ser mais feliz do que ali. Queria um lugar ensolarado, com belas praias. Apesar de não freqüenta-las, não conseguiria viver sem elas. Acalmavam-na.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagome não conseguia lembrar de quando foi feliz. Amava sua família. Não havia nenhuma melhor do que a dela. Mas outros aspectos de sua vida deixavam a desejar. Nunca foi uma pessoa rodeada de amigos. Sempre foi muito reservada, fechada. Em dias bons, não culpava a ninguém. Tentava seguir em frente, viver cada dia. Mas nem sempre era assim, já havia perdido a esperança de uma vida normal. De um dia dormir com um sorriso nos lábios, reflexos do dia que se passou. Já estava conformada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango não poderia deixar sua amiga na mão numa hora dessas. Poderia estar precisando de algum remédio, de qualquer outra coisa. Tinha que ligar para ver como tudo estava. Ajeitou um pouco a papelada do dia e pegou o telefone. Era estranho, sempre considerou Kagome como uma amiga, mas nem sabia o numero de seu telefone direito. Eram mais colegas de trabalho. Saiam de vez em quando para algumas festas. Também não sabia de nada da vida de Kagome, só sabia que ela não nascera naquele pais.

Kagome ainda estava jogada em seu sofá. A TV agora estava um pouco entediante, mas tinha uma imaginação grande o suficiente para torná-la mais divertida. Quando ouviu o telefone tocar, ficou um tanto surpresa. Por um momento pensou ser Inuyasha para se desculpar de todo o ocorrido, mas ele era grosso demais. Nem sequer saiu de sua posição, abaixou o volume e atendeu o telefone.

- Alo – falou Kagome.

- Kagome! Oi aqui é a Sango.

- Oi Sango! Aconteceu algum problema por ai?

- Não não. Só liguei pra saber como você esta.

- Ah, estou bem. Bom... na medida do possível ne... a gente nunca ta bem quando ta doente... e...

- Ahhh sei... Kagome, você quer que eu passe ai mais tarde?

- Não. Não precisa não. Eu me viro bem sozinha.

- Mas eu insisto! Você não parece muito bem.

- Bom, então ta. Tudo bem.

- Ótimo passo ai no final do expediente ta!

- Ta!

- Até mais então.

- Até!

Sango desligou o telefone. Kagome não parecia nada doente. Mas havia um certo desespero em sua voz que a deixou preocupada. O desespero de uma pessoa desamparada, sem lugar pra correr. Não tinham uma forte amizade, mas não poderia ser um momento melhor para construí-la.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Já eram 17 horas. O sol, aos poucos, desaparecia no horizonte. Kagome levantou do sofá e deu uma arrumadinha em seu apartamento. Abriu a cortina que passou o dia inteiro fechada e deixou que raios amarelos, laranjas e vermelhos entrassem em sua sala e trouxessem uma nova cor. Quem sabe disfarçariam o ambiente. Não quis tirar seu pijama. Afinal, iria dar a impressão de alguém doente. Ou não. Quem sabe não seria o momento perfeito pra desabafar. Seria crueldade esperar que alguém tivesse a paciência de ouvir tudo que estava preso em sua garganta, mas por que não tentar?

Sango chegou uma meia hora depois. Depois de ter falado com Kagome, o comentário de Inuyasha ficou martelando em sua cabeça. Realmente não sabia nada sobre sua colega de trabalho. Podia até ver em seus olhos um certo vazio, mas nunca se atrevera a perguntar o porque.

O interfone tocou. Era o porteiro avisando que Sango estava lá. Kagome pediu que ela subisse. No minuto seguinte, tentou imaginar o nome de uma doença que não fosse muito grave. Convenceu-se de que uma gripe seria suficiente. Ouviu a campainha tocar. Foi em direção a porta, respirou fundo e abriu-a.

- Sango! – disse Kagome com seus olhos novamente cheio de lagrimas.

- Calma Kagome. Eu to aqui. – Sango respondeu. Apenas abraçou sua amiga e fechou a porta – Pode desabafar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oi pessoas! Não me matem... eu sei que demorei... mas esse capitulo foi realmente difícil de escrever. Só consegui escrever msm nesse carnaval.

A fic daqui pra frente já está "montada". Só falta escrever. Não acho que irá demorar mto agora...

Quanto a Meu Porto Seguro, eu jah comecei a escrever... e acho que não vou demorar mt também não.

Só espero que vocês compreendam, e não deixem de ler.

Faz tempo que eu não agradeço as pessoas que perdem seu tempinho comentando, então aqui vai pelo atraso:

Alexandra: é... eu acho que sou meio lenta pra escrever/o\ Brigada!

CaHh Kinomoto: Nossa! Acho que não sei descrever bem o carro... Eu pensei foi no carro que eu jogo NFS Underground... Bem completo, rosa, bem cheguei! Que bom que vc gostou, espero que ainda esteja acompanhando!

Lan Ayath: Ainda bem que eu acabei mudando algumas coisas! Mas ainda tem mt de mim, principalmente nesse capitulo. Acho que por isso foi tão difícil!

Lari-chan: Nossa! O segundo namorado da Kagome é tão figuração que eu nem pensei no nome dele! Na verdade, o problema da Kag com o Kouga é que ela o faz a amar, entende? Ele a amava demais, a colocava num pedestal, msm depois do namoro ter terminado. Espero que vc tenha entendido!

Carol Higurashi Li: Mt Obrigada! A resposta tah vindo meio atrasada tb ne!

Mel: Acho que demoro bastante pra postar ne! To tentando melhorar esse aspecto... Ahhh, o histórico, a vontade de fugir, falta de coragem... Só não sou perfeitinha como a Kagome é...Continue acompanhando!

Kagome Shinomori: Ahhhh! É a primeira pessoa que eu conheço assim... meu msn nunca aparece, Num dá certo! É Angel Matsyuama: Ihhh liga não! Eu sempre choro lendo fics! É um grave problema meu/o\ E vc comentou antes sim! Acho que meu forte não são rápidas atualizamos, mas tenha paciência que eu vou termina-la!

mc-cham: Eu sei que é difícil ver uma fic q a gente gosta sem atualizar... Mas a meu porto seguro não ta abandonada... Ela só está por um período de descanso... /o\ Eu juro que to tentando terminar de escreve-la.

Samy-Higurashi: Foi malz pela demora... Espero que ainda goste da fic! Tb quero ver o Inu e a Kag juntos... pra ela ser feliz!

Nana PaesLeme: Eu não acho a Kagome fraca... Acho que ela sofre demais pelos outros. Grande defeito meu alias.Bom, continue acompanhando a fic ok?

É isso ai gente!

Espero qu gostem desse capitulo. O próximo não vai demorar tanto!

Bjosssss


	6. Fallen

**_Heaven bent to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
to a long and painful fight_  
**_( O Céu se curvou para pegar minha mão_

_E me guiar através do fogo_

_Ser a tão esperada resposta_

_Para uma longa e dolorosa luta)_

"_E então nada mudou. Talvez as pessoas, e os lugares. Mas o sentimento é sempre o mesmo. Sentimento de culpa, que parece nunca ir embora. O maior exemplo é alguém correr o mundo atrás de você só para saber que você esta bem. As vezes eu sinto como se tivesse brincado com os corações e depois os descartasse porque a brincadeira perdera a graça. Fugir não me ajudou em nada. E então sinto que não pertenço aquele lugar. Sou só uma espectadora, vendo a humanidade de um ângulo privilegiado. Eu me sinto perdida, deprimida, sem sentido e sem razão. E então eu penso "será que vai ser sempre assim"?" Vou rodar trezentos lugares e continuar com essa sensação de vazio dentro de mim. Nada muda... só o tempo passa. Esperança eu já perdi mesmo. A mudança é por ser inconstante e não querer encarar a dura realidade de que nada deu certo naquele lugar. Eu até tentei. Recomecei do zero, mas não é assim. Escolhi um lugar longe o suficiente, onde ninguém, a principio, poderia me achar. Onde eu estaria longe da dor que eu causei. Mas você não pode apagar o que aconteceu, ou esquecer o que não aconteceu..."_

Suas palavras saiam de sua boca num ritmo inconseqüente. Há tanto tempo tinha tudo preso em seu coração que as palavras não conseguiam esperar a sua hora de serem proferidas. Não havia mais lagrimas em seus olhos. Afinal, seria impossível uma pessoa chorar tanto e não ficar desidratada. Mantinha a cabeça baixa o tempo todo. Ainda se sentia mal por se apoiar em alguém que pouco conhecia. Mas, acima de tudo, precisava de alguém que apenas a abraçasse e lhe dissesse "tudo vai ficar bem" por mais que essa frase fosse apenas uma doce ilusão.

Sango acompanhava a historia com atenção. Não compreendia como Kagome conseguiu esconder tudo isso por trás de um sorriso por 2 anos. Agora podia sentir o desespero na voz da amiga. Coisa que nunca imaginaria quando se conhecerem. Kagome sempre foi tão centrada. Fazia um certo sucesso com os homens, tinha uma bela carreira. Enfim, tinha tudo que alguém poderia desejar. Mas era tão amargurada. Tão angustiada. Tão assombrada por todo o sofrimento que fez outras pessoas passar que nunca conseguiria seguir em frente sem ajuda.

_**Truth be told I've tried my best  
but somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
and the cost was so much more than I could bear  
**(Verdade seja dita: eu tentei o meu melhor_

_Mas em algum lugar do caminho_

_Eu fiquei presa em tudo que havia sido oferecido_

_E o custo foi muito maior do que eu poderia agüentar)**  
**_

- Mas e seus amigos que ficaram lá? Eles sabem onde você está? – perguntou Sango; a idéia de ver alguém passando por tudo isso a assustara.

- Hum... amigos? Eles nem sabiam que o Houjo estava na Inglaterra, quer dirá saber o que eu sentia com tudo o que aconteceu com esses dois.

- Mas como você agüentou tudo isso sozinha, Kagome? - perguntou, se aproximando de Kagome para abraçá-la.

- Ah, agüentando ne. – Kagome respondeu – A gente faz o que pode com os nossos corações; nem sempre dá pra se apoiar em alguém.

Sango abraçou Kagome. Tinha uma vontade imensa de querer ajudá-la. Dar o apoio que ela nunca teve. Era uma moça tão boa e não merecia sofrer tudo aquilo. Kagome sentiu um tremendo alivio em finalmente ter alguém com quem poderia conversar. Pelo menos enquanto estivesse por ali.

- Sango... tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso te contar.

- Pode falar – Sango disse se afastando de Kagome para que pudesse olhá-la.

- Eu decidi... eu vou me mudar de novo.

- Mas Kagome você nem deu uma chance a esse lugar... não pode ir embora assim!

- Eu não tenho outra escolha Sango. Eu não posso ficar aqui, olhando pro meu fracasso. Ver que tudo que eu fiz durante esse tempo todo foi em vão!

- Kagome...

- Acredite, só de você sentar aqui e ouvir tudo o que eu tinha pra falar já foi de grande ajuda.

Sango não podia fazer nada. Kagome já estava decidida. Dessa vez iria para a Alemanha. Sempre gostou do mar, mas como ele não a ajudara muito resolveu se distanciar um pouco dele. Mudaria o clima quente do hemisfério sul pela neve do hemisfério norte. Sango e Kagome conversaram o resto da noite. Tinham varias coisas em comum. Mesmo distantes poderiam manter a amizade.

_**Though i've tried, I've fallen..  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
better I should know  
So don't come round here  
and tell me I told you so...  
**(Apesar de ter tentado, eu cai_

_Eu afundei tanto_

_Eu baguncei tudo_

_Deveria saber melhor_

_Então não venha aqui_

_Me dizer eu te avisei)**  
**_

Kagome aproveitou suas duas semanas de ferias. Com os dias ensolarados que se seguiram, seu animo melhorou um pouco. A idéia de conhecer um lugar diferente sempre a animava. Alem do mais, sempre quis aprender a falar alemão. Passou alguns dias na praia. Em outros fez algumas compras.

Não quis pensar em como iria avisar seu chefe. Nem em como comunicaria sua mãe da nova mudança. Alias, já até sabia o que ela iria dizer _"Mas você não sossega mesmo hein"_. Queria uns dias de paz e tranqüilidade. Sem dores de cabeça. Sem memórias a perseguindo. Queria tentar enxergar as pequenas coisas da vida; aquelas que deixou de ver há algum tempo. Aquelas que talvez fariam sua vida um pouco mais interessante.

**_  
We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone _**

_(Nos todos começamos com boas intenções_

_Amor era cru e jovem_

_Nos acreditávamos que nos poderíamos nos mudar_

_Que o passado poderia ser desfeito)_

_**  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
the lonely light of morning  
the wound that would not heal  
it's the bitter taste of losing everything  
that i have held so dear.  
**(Mas nos carregamos nas costas o peso_

_Que o tempo sempre revela_

_A solitária luz da manha_

_A ferida que não quer curar_

_É o gosto amargo de perder tudo_

_Que eu segurei com tanto carinho)_

Inuyasha passou duas semanas sem ouvir falar de Kagome. Não teve coragem de perguntar nada para Sango. Tinha que admitir: não parou de pensar na moça. A cada vez que lembrava de Kagome, seus motivos iam se modificando. A principio, tinha pena por tudo que ela chorou e sentia culpa por não vê-la no trabalho. Talvez fosse a única coisa que realmente gostasse de fazer.

Com o passar dos dias, conseguia pensar apenas em como seu rosto ficou lindo molhado pela chuva. E depois se lembrava de como dormiu pacificamente em sua cama. A semelhança de notara entre ela e sua ex-namorada havia desaparecido completamente. E não conseguia esconder: o mistério que via envolvido nela era o que mais lhe atraia.

Tentava negar esse sentimento. Gostar de alguém nunca o levou a lugar algum. Apenas lhe rendeu dor e sofrimento. Afinal, teve seu coração partido. Foi abandonado pela mulher que amava. Com que pensava passar o resto de sua vida. Não seria lógico cair nos braços de alguém logo agora que estava conseguindo ajeitar sua carreira.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O tempo corrido em duas semanas teve efeito oposto em Kagome e em Inuyasha. Para Kagome passou voando. Somente teve que se preocupar com coisas pequenas. Coisas que há muito tempo não fazia. Tirou um tempo para cuidar de si mesma. Deixou seu lado vaidosa aflorar e tomar conta de seus dias. Nada como levantar um pouco sua auto-estima para poder encarar tudo o que estava por vir.

Já Inuyasha contava os minutos. Não agüentava mais apenas ver a sala de Kagome vazia. Pensava em como seria revê-la. Desde seu ultimo encontro, não conseguiu reunir coragem para visita-la, nem ao menos para perguntar Sango como a moça estava. Não poder fazer nada era algo que o exauria. Não tinha a menor idéia do que iria dizer, apenas queria vê-la mais uma vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

6 e meia da manhã. O relógio de Kagome despertou. Suas curtas férias haviam terminado e era hora de encarar o seu chefe e pedir sua transferência. Levantou de sua cama, tomou um banho e comeu alguma coisa. Gostava de acordar cedo, e sempre demorava muito a se arrumar.

Chegou rápido no prédio onde trabalhava. Mesmo assim não foi a primeira a chegar. Inuyasha já estava lá. Apesar da bela tentativa de Inuyasha de sair correndo de sua sala e chegar até Kagome, ela entrou na sala do chefe antes que ele pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome bateu duas vezes na porta e pediu autorização para entrar na sala. Seu chefe, Bankotsu, pediu que sentasse.

- Bankotsu, nesses últimos dois anos eu aprendi muito aqui, sabe? Eu realmente cresci como profissional nessa empresa, nesse ambiente.

- E aonde você quer chegar Kagome? – perguntou Bankotsu, não gostando de toda aquela enrolação.

- Bom, ultimamente eu tive diversos problemas nessa cidade. E gostaria de pedir transferência para a filial na Alemanha.

- Kagome, você é a nossa melhor funcionaria. Como você quer que eu te deixe ir tão facilmente assim?

- Eu sei que não deve ser fácil. Mas eu não posso mais continuar aqui. Eu não tenho outra escolha.

- Hum... deixe-me ver o que posso fazer, está certo? Volte aqui no horário do almoço.

- Muito Obrigada!- Kagome disse e se retirou da sala.

Passou seu tempo tentando adiantar alguns papeis. Não foi muito bem sucedida devido aos constantes olhares de Inuyasha. Nada podia fazer alem de rolar seus olhos. Aquele abraço foi a coisa mais estranha que poderia ter acontecido para ela.

A hora do almoço chegou e Bankotsu pediu que chamasse Kagome e Inuyasha até sua sala.

- Inuyasha –começou Bankotsu – sei que não ira entender nada por enquanto, mas, por favor, aguarde aqui.

- Sim senhor.

- Kagome – continuou Bankotsu – a sua transferência será aceita. Mas antes você terá que ficar aqui por um mês para treinar alguém para te substituir.

- Está certo. Nada mais justo – Kagome sorriu e concordou com um movimento de sua cabeça.

Ótimo então! Você terá que treinar Inuyasha.

- O que! – Inuyasha e Kagome falaram simultaneamente enquanto se entreolhavam.

**_Heaven bent to take my hand  
nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
to everyone I know  
Oh they turned their heads embarrassed  
pretend that they don't see  
but it's one missed step  
you'll slip before you know it  
and there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed _**

**_(O céu se curvou para pegar minha mão_**

**_Nenhum lugar mais para ir_**

**_Estou perdida para aqueles que eu achava que eram amigos_**

**_Para todos que eu conheço_**

**_Oh eles viram suas cabeças envergonhados_**

**_Fingem que eles não vêem_**

**_Mas é um passo perdido_**

**_Você ira escorregar antes que perceba_**

**_E não parece haver uma forma de se redimir)_**

_(Sarah McLachlan – Fallen)_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

_Oba! o/ Terminei bem esse capitulo bem rápido... comecei a escrever há dois dias! _

_Bom, gente... eu andei pensando ne... tem uma comunidade no orkut que é "A vida deveria ter trilha sonora" e como eu concordo completamente com isso, eu resolvi colocar uma trilha sonora na minha fic... Acho que ficou bem legal! Os prosximos capítulos tb terão!_

_Ahh... e agora a historia vai tomar o rumo que eu realmente queria! o/ Espero que vocês gostem_

_Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews! Continuem acompanhando ok?_

_Bjusss_

_Lime-chan_


End file.
